A hand operated swaging tool for radially contracting or swaging a fitting onto a hose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,298. It comprises a housing to whose upper portion a ball nut is fixedly attached and on whose lower portion there is mounted a die that contracts the fitting onto the hose when the fitting is moved axially into the die. A pusher means is threadedly engaged with the ball nut and is manually rotatable whereby upon rotation in one direction the pusher means moves axially to engage the fitting and drive it into the die and upon rotation in the other direction the pusher means moves axially away from the fitting whereby the swaged fitting and hose may be removed and an unswaged fitting and a new hose may be inserted.
The pusher means includes a screw rigidly attached to a holder, and an adaptor rotatably attached to the holder and engageable with the fitting. Because the holder rotates with the screw, a thrust bearing is interposed between the holder and adaptor in an attempt to avoid applying turning force to the adaptor which in turn would apply turning force to the fitting. However, the thrust bearing does not prevent the rotatable holder from applying some turning force to the adaptor and hence the adaptor applies some turning force to the fitting.
A swinging cam is provided for retaining the die within the housing.